


The Closet of Discovery

by FlamingRedBird



Series: Pride Month Oneshots [6]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Discovery, M/M, jeremy and michael tease rich, just a whole lot of fluff, michael's brother left a lot of stuff behind when he moved out, pride month oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedBird/pseuds/FlamingRedBird
Summary: Michael fished around in his brother's old closet. Jeremy and Rich sat back watching him dig out box after box of old items.“Dude how much shit did your brother have?” Rich crossed his arms over his chest as he stared a the three large boxes that had yet to be removed from the closet.“Why are we going through his old stuff again?” Jeremy seemed a bit anxious, unsure if they really had permission to dig through someone’s personal belongings. Michael scoffed from inside the closet.





	The Closet of Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was "Discovery" and I'm not really sure if I kept to it that much other than they discover that Michael's brother left a bunch of stuff behind when he moved out.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://irlrichgoranski.tumblr.com/

Michael fished around in his brother's old closet. Jeremy and Rich sat back watching him dig out box after box of old items.  
  
“Dude how much shit did your brother have?” Rich crossed his arms over his chest as he stared a the three large boxes that had yet to be removed from the closet.  
  
“Why are we going through his old stuff again?” Jeremy seemed a bit anxious, unsure if they really had permission to dig through someone’s personal belongings. Michael scoffed from inside the closet.  
  
“Well duh, I wouldn’t have asked you guys if you wanted to come over to help me discover what shit my brother left if I didn’t already ask him if it was cool that we did.” Michael proceeded to toss a small bag legos behind him that hit Rich in the face.  
  
“Ouch! Watch where you fling shit tallass!” Rich was laughing though as Jeremy picked up the bag and checked to see if there were any building instructions with it.  
  
Michael crawled further into the closet as he shoved a few more boxes out of the way. “Dude this is like Narnia, I think I can see myself from before I came out!” Rich flung himself backwards on the floor as he laughed while Jeremy snorted.  
  
“What are you gonna come out to us again?” Jeremy snickered and Rich was struggling to breathe properly through all his laughter. Michael chuckled as well as he mumbled a “yeah yeah so funny” and he continued to move stuff out of the way.  
  
Jeremy began to open some of the boxes, most of them had old clothes and he was unlucky enough to find a box with “personal items” that Michael’s brother seemed to forget about. Rich spent most of the time laughing at Jeremy and getting pelted with clothes in response.   
  
When Michael reached the back of the closet he finally stuck his head out; a small layer of dust coated his palms and knees, there also seemed to be a few dusty spiderwebs on the back of his hoodie and in his hair. “Looks like Jere already started the ‘road to discovery’”.  
  
Jeremy looked up from the box he was currently going through and smiled, “Yep, also don’t look in that small box on the bed. Just trust me on that.” Rich was sent into another fit of giggles as he watched Michael’s face turn into one of disgust.  
  
Suddenly Jeremy and Michael both had an idea; and after a shared look they both seemed to realise that it was the same idea. Jeremy quickly began to empty the largest box with Michael’s help as Rich lazily rifled through a trash bag full of stuffed animals.  
  
Once Jeremy and Michael emptied the box Michael quickly picked Rich up, Rich tried to wriggle out of his grasp but to no avail. Jeremy held the largest box open and Michael dropped Rich into it, the two then proceeded to close the flaps on the box, effectively trapping Rich in.  
  
“Hey! What the fuck you guys? I love you both and all but this is ridiculous!” Michael and Jeremy sat back snickering as they watched Rich struggle to get out of the box. Rich somehow managed to tip the entire box over. Michael grabbed a sharpie and proceeded to write “FRAGILE” across the box; Jeremy took the sharpie from his hands and wrote “mostly” right above.  
  
“I swear to god if you guys try and mail me to fucking australia or some shit,” The entire box was still shaking as Rich struggled to get out. “It’s hot as balls in here.” Michael and Jeremy finally gave in and opened the box back up, Rich crawled out and flopped across their laps dramatically.  
  
Michael ran his hands through Rich’s hair while Jeremy smiled deviously. He looked at Michael and mouthed _“Should I?”_ as he held his hands dangerously close to Rich’s sides. Michael’s smile turned just as devious as Jeremy’s as he nodded.  
  
Suddenly Jeremy poked Rich in the side, which caused him to squeal in response as he rolled off their laps. Michael attempted to pin him down while Jeremy tickled him, only stopping when Rich was practically crying with laughter.  
  
The three boys calmed down while Rich tried to steady his breathing. Rich sat up and gave both of his boyfriends a quick peck on the cheek. “You guys are the worst, but I love you both.” Michael and Jeremy both pulled Rich into a hug, both murmuring “I love you”’s back at Rich.


End file.
